tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Pier
|image = Pier.png |Locations = Courtyard |Food Cost = 2 |Special Parts = None |parts food cost = |parts time = }}This location is unlocked after Delta. *Wow, another small island off the shore, what do you know. You wonder what could be hidden there. You think you are ready to explore the mysterious Lost Temple. *The island is overgrown with jungle weeds and vines. It is hard to see what lies in this island. You have discovered Lost Temple. *You have unlocked the Pier. <-FINALLY The Pier *You approach the new island. It is very silent. What is perhaps the most obvious feature is the vegetation. VEGETATION *It is thick jungle weed, vines, bushes. A terrible mess and it covers everything. CONTINUE *You see something resemblling a pier on the southern part od the island. LAND *You navigate your rudimentary craft towards the pier structure. Anything beyond will be unreachable because of the vegetation. CONTINUE *Whoa, the planks of the pier look terribly insecure. It would be wise to thread carefully. <-OK The planks *The pier is ready to be entered. But the wooden planks on the pier look suspicious. OKAY *You will have to check them out one by one and then try to your luck. *PLANK: This plank looks solid and safe to walk upon. *PLANK: This plank looks shaky to say the least. It is best to avoid stepping on it. *PLANK: This plank looks solid and safe to walk upon. *PLANK: This plank looks solid and safe to walk upon. *PLANK: This plank looks shaky to say the least. It is best to avoid stepping on it. *PLANK: This plank looks shaky to say the least. It is best to avoid stepping on it. #THE PIER #*You want to step on the first '''plank? IT. You step confidently on the plank and move on. #*You want to step on the second plank? AVOID. You avoid the treacherous plank and advance further. #*You want to step on the '''third '''plank? IT. You step confidently on the plank and move on. #*You want to step on the '''fourth '''plank? IT. You step confidently on the plank and move on. #*You want to step on the fifth plank? AVOID. You avoid the treacherous plank and advance further. #*You want to step on the sixth plank? AVOID. You avoid the treacherous plank and advance further. #AVOID: ??? *You have successfully trepassed all the planks of the pier and can continue. You get +5 . <-YAY The coral reefs *Anything beyond the pier is unreachable because of the dense vegetation. VEGETATION *This will require something to sharpen your tools. Luckily the corals near the island are perfect for sharpening tools. The only downside is, they grow slowly. INTERESTING *There are three coral reefs. One generates 30 sharp corals every 15 minutes. The second generates 180 sharp corals every 3 hours. The third one generates 240 sharp corals every 8 hours. INTERESTING *Tap each location to harvest the sharp corals. The coral reef can hold only so much sharp corals. Harvest them regularly so they don't go to waste. You have unlocked Sharp Coral Islands. SENSE The vegetation *You are finally ready to leave the pier and explore the heart of this myserious island. Perhaps it would be wise to take a look at were you are going first. SCOUT *At the center od the island is a tall structure. A tower perhaps. It's hard to make out any details, the stone is covered by a thick layer of vegetation. AHEAD *Where the pier ends and the rest of the island begins is an overgrown courtyard with a square structure. COURTYARD *It is mess of vegetation right now, hard to say anything about it. STRUCTURE *It is overgrown and it's hard to tell what it is. It isn't big though. FORT *You return to the new island to clear away the weeds covering it. You bring your sharpest cutting tool and go to work. *START 5 CORALS' *How do you start cutting? *#LEAVES *#STEM *#ROOTS *''To go further, cut LEAVES and then ROOTS 6 times. *You can enter the island. You have unlocked the Courtyard. You get 5 . FORTH Category:Locations